elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spriggan (Skyrim)
The Spriggan is a creature that can be found across Skyrim. Spriggans can be found in Tamriel, usually underground or in dense forests. They appear more tree-like than they did in Oblivion, where they looked more humanoid. Behavior and appearance Spriggans are beings which are made entirely of wood and magical energy; the source of which is their taproot. Spriggans are attracted to taproot, and Hagravens manipulate this weakness by hanging taproots from trees to attract spriggans. Hagravens will sacrifice them for their magical characteristics and because of their hatred of nature. Some spriggans may be encountered hiding in trees, and step from them when the Dragonborn comes too close. Despite this, all spriggans may be found with Aura Whisper or Detect Life. In combat, spriggans have the ability to use the Invisibility spell, heal themselves quickly when low on health, and attack their target with a unique novice Destruction spell in the form of swarm of bees which can poison their target. When in Melee range, they can swipe at the Dragonborn with their claw-like appendages which can also poison. Their most notable ability is their ability to enthrall the nearby wildlife - including animals not normally hostile like deer, goats and foxes - to come to their aid; enthralled animals bear a green aura and the effect can be overridden with the Animal Allegiance or Kyne's Peace shouts, or prevented entirely with the Voice of the Sky effect from the 7000 Steps Etchings. After casting this spell they become invisible for 5 seconds, but the invisibility can be broken by being attacked. The animals remain enthralled after the spriggan is defeated. Habitats *Spriggans often inhabit large forested caves and pits, such as Eldergleam Sanctuary, Bloated Man's Grotto and Shadowgreen Cavern, which all share the same atmosphere. *Several spriggans killed a Necromancer at a pond near the Shrine to Boethiah. They emerge once the body is searched. *Several spriggans emerge from the trees in the Eldergleam Sanctuary, after the Eldergleam Tree has been struck with the Nettlebane. *Shadowgreen Cavern is defended by several spriggans. *Lost Tongue Overlook hosts spriggans. They can enthrall the dragon residing here. *Spriggans and a cave bear can be found in Moss Mother Cave, with the corpses of Valdr's hunting party. *A spriggan, two sabre cats and a number of wolves can be found in Autumnshade Clearing, however, none of the creatures can climb the rocks to the north of the valley. *Just to the west of the Sulphur Ruins is a dead hunter surrounded by deer. When the Dragonborn approaches, a spriggan emerges from the tree stump. *A single, captured spriggan can be found in a cage in Snapleg Cave, seemingly caught by Hagravens for their rituals. If the Dragonborn decides to free the spriggan, it will not attack the Dragonborn, instead making its way for the cave entrance while fighting anything that threatens itself and its rescuer. *A spriggan can be found near the Rift Watchtower next to a dead hunter. *Just one spriggan is found in the Peak´s Shade Tower, east of Falkreath. *A spriggan can be found in the Roadside Ruins of the Falkreath wildness. Variants Spriggan Matron A stronger variant of the spriggan who typically serves as a miniboss level creature, but they will also replace spriggans in some areas if the Dragonborn is of a high enough level. Spriggan Earth Mother The strongest boss level spriggan added with . Burnt Spriggan A variant of spriggan that roams the ashlands of Solstheim added with . Gallery Spriggan_(Skyrim).jpg Spriggan_Concept_Art_(Skyrim).jpg|Spriggan concept art. Bear(SprigganThrall).jpg|An enthralled bear. Trivia *The spriggans in The Elder Scrolls series were likely inspired by the spriggans from the Cornish Faery lore. **They might also be an allusion to dryads of Greek mythology. *Spriggans do not attack the Dragonborn when they are in werewolf form. *Spriggan Matrons seem to have an effect attributable to their attacks known as "Spriggan Poison" described in the Active Effects menu as "Saplike poison does 0 points of damage for 10 seconds." *The spriggans have changed considerably since , where they made their debut. Spriggans used to possess a more humanoid appearance in The Elder Scrolls games before , but they now possess a more tree-like form. *Spriggans will not cross deep waters, one can use this as a weakness if one has a bow or can cast long ranged spells. *Spriggans may turn any of the Dragonborn's animal followers, such as dogs, against them. *Spriggans in Skyrim will never drop sap; it can only be purchased or found. *Although very little is known about the nature of the spriggans, it can be speculated that they have some form of connection to the equally mysterious nirnroot plants. In the alchemist's journal found in the camp overlooking Evergreen Grove the alchemist wonders what effects the nirnroots groving there could have on the water downstream. The water downstream turns out to be home to two spriggans and it is possible they are connected with the plants somehow. In , there are several spriggans on the Giant Nirnroot Island northeast of Solstheim, seemingly guarding the huge concentration of uniquely large nirnroots there. Bugs * Sometimes three spriggans appear in Riften when fast traveling to town. They appear with the Dragonborn and are not hostile. When the three spriggans are attacked they will cloak themselves in invisibility and run out of the gate. * Rarely a dead spriggan may appear when you enter and exit Alftand containing a taproot. *When the spriggan appears on the load screen its texture will fail to load(fixes automaticuy in afew seconds) Appearances * * * * * ru:Спригган (Skyrim) es:Spriggan de:Zweigling (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Enemies